


Enter Mister H and Mind over Matter

by AshREvans



Series: Mystic Messenger Superhero AU [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: Jumin Han and Jaehee Kang are Mister H and Mind over Matter and when faced with a super villain known as The Pyromaniac, they must find a way to stop him. But can they before it's too late?Who is this new person who came into heal the injured victims from the fire and why does she want to know about the superheroes that protect Korea?





	

“Reports have shown that the Pyromaniac has set the area surrounding the building ablaze so that rescue units can’t save the hostages. The fire brigade is currently working on trying to put the flames out so that the rescue team can safely enter the build—” 

Jumin pressed the button on the remote, turning off the television. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the phone number of his assistant, Jaehee Kang. She answered on the first ring. 

“I take it you’ve seen the news, Mr. Han?” she said without any prompting from the other man. 

“Yes. We should get going. I’m sure 707, Angel and Star will be there or be arriving when we get there. And if not, well, I think we’ll be able to handle this on our own.” 

“Understood,” Jaehee said and the line went dead. 

Jumin sighed and looked around his apartment before he spotted his cat, Elizabeth the 3rd, lounging on the couch. He neared her and gently stroked the soft white fur. “I have to leave for now, but I will return soon,” he told the cat who just looked at him, purring from the pets. 

Once he was close to satisfied with the attention given to his cat, he disappeared into his room.

*     *     *

Mister H walked up to where he saw the black cat suited woman near the edge of the room. Star was standing next to her. 

“So whats the situation?” he asked. 

Mind looked at Mister H. “The building seems to be on fire, but the weird thing is…” 

“Nothings burning,” Star finished. 

“Nothings burning? What are you talking about?”

“The fire around the building is real enough and I’ll use my power to get you and Mom though—,” Star started explaining

“I really wish you would stop calling me that…” Mind said. 

“Sorry about that… I can’t help it.” 

“I hate 707 for starting that…” 

“Please, let’s get back to the matter at hand,” Mister H said with a sigh.

“Right, sorry. But as I was saying the flames around the building are real and the ones in the building look real, but when I tried using my power to suppress them, they went right around the barrier so I don’t think they’re real at all.”  
Mister H frowned. Did the Pyromaniac also have illusion powers too? “Strange. Either way, we should go in and save those hostages.” 

“I think its dangerous,” Star said. “It could be a trap.” 

“Regardless,” Mister H said. “If there are hostages involved we can’t just stand around and do nothing.”

“I understand that, but we should at least wait for the others, just in case,” Star said. 

“How about this,” Mind said. “Mister H and I will go in and you wait out here for the others and come in when I give the signal.”

Star frowned and looked at his two friends. But he sighed. “All right, fine. I don’t like it though.”

“You don’t have to like it. You just have to deal with it and let us go in there before something serious happens.” 

“You really are…” Star muttered before he shook his head and walked away from them a ways to use his power get ready to create a path. “Once I open up a gap in the fire you have to go quickly because, well it’ll be really hot, and to be honest, the fire might form around the top again.” 

“Understood.”

*     *     *

After Star parted the flames, Mind and Mister H dashed through. The second they got through, Star’s power faded and the fire closed again, leaving Mind and Mister H isolated from any help unit the others arrived. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Mind asked as she walked behind Mister H. 

“It’s the only choice we’ve got,” he said. “We can’t just leave those people in here to burn.” 

Mind nodded and the two walked around the building, trying to find a place to enter without being detected by the Pyromaniac. They came across a broken window on the west side of the building. Mind blew out the rest of it with her power and she and Mister H climbed through. They stalked through the building, trying to find the room that the dastard was keeping the hostages to free them.

Finally they made it to the lobby of the small hotel. The Pyromaniac was standing in the front of the lobby doors, standing grandly with a smile on his face, looking out at his handiwork. In the far corner of the room, Mister H and Mind noticed that there was a column of fire and Mister H thought that he saw darker patches of fire that looked almost like people. He nudged Mind’s shoulder and motioned towards the fire. Her eyes widened when she noticed what he was trying to show her. 

Mister H motioned his head towards them and started making his way over as quietly as he could. As he neared the fire, he expected it to get warmer and warmer, but instead, the temperature stayed stagnant. However, before he got to investigate further, the Pyromaniac turned around and a wide grin stretched across his face. 

“Ah, Mister H and Mind over Matter, so good of you to join us,” he said and spread his arms in a deep bow.

“You’re the Pyromaniac, then?” Mind said. 

“Indeed. Don’t you like my handiwork? It’s all to prove a point,” Pyromaniac said. 

“And what point would that be?” Mister H said and straightened up.

“Simple, that even with super heroes like you and 707, Star and Angel, no one is safe. Not even people vacationing,” he said.

“And how would you accomplish that, hmm?” Mister H said and stepped closer, attempting to use his powers of persuasion on the Pyromaniac. 

“Simple, by killing you and the others,” Pyromaniac said and threw out his arms. 

Fire flew out from his palms and reached out towards the two heroes standing by the column of fire that imprisoned the hostages. Mind threw herself out of the way while Mister H stood his ground, using his power of augmentation to make him impervious to heat. He ran forward through the fire, jumping out of the fire just as he started to augment his strength. 

But he was too slow. The Pyromaniac swept his arm around and caught Mister H in the jaw, throwing him into the glass door of the lobby. Mind rushed in behind him and tried to throw her power out quickly enough to stop the Pyromaniac in her place. The joys about astral imprisonment is it works like a dream, but only when she’s focused.

The Pyromaniac had a hand facing out towards her when she stopped him in his tracks. He looked at her with a smirk before fire erupted from his palm straight at her. Mind’s eyes widened and she dashed out of the way, breaking her concentration. But that was all Mister H needed. Mind created the distraction while Mister H came up behind him and slide kicked the Pyromaniac’s legs out from under him, knocking him to the ground. 

Mister H stepped over on top of him and pressed his shoe down on his neck. 

“Looks like you’re plan failed,” Mister H said. 

“You thats what you think,” he replied. The Pyromaniac started to fade at the edges. “I’m just the first wave. There’s more of us. The Savior and Mint Eye will throw this world into despair and then build it back up again as paradise. But first, we need you out of the way.”

Before Mister H was able to question what the Pyromaniac meant, he was gone completely and his foot fell onto the concrete. 

“What was that all about?” Mind asked coming up behind Mister H. 

“I don't… know. But we should talk to the others about it,” Mister H said. And then he remembered. “The hostages!”  
Mind and Mister H ran over towards where the column of fire contained the hostages. The area where the fire was was empty. Not a soul in sight. The fire also disappeared. And there should have been scorch marks on the ground from the flames, but there weren’t. Mister H frowned. 

“Illusion magic,” he said. 

“Illusions? But I thought only V could use that kind of power,” Mind said. 

“That I know of,” Mister H said. “But I'm sure that there are others like him out there.” 

“I suppose you’re right.”

*     *     *

Mister H and Mind walked out of the building only to be swarmed with reporters. They broke away as easily as they good, giving little information about the encounter with Pyromaniac except that the claims of hostages were false and he somehow managed to get away. When they finally broke away, the two met back on the rooftop where they left Star. 707 and Angel were there waiting for them.

“So what happened?” Angel asked. 

Mind gave the run down of what happened.

“The Savior and Mint Eye?” 707 asked. 

“That's what the Pyromaniac said,” Mister H said.

“Do you know anything about them?” Mind asked. 

“I don't, but I can see if I can turn anything up about them,” he said. He focused on he small screens on his glasses lenses before he looked back at the others. “Note made. I’ll get the research done when I get back to my set up.” 

“All right.” 

“Well, since there's nothing left for us to do here, I think it’s about time that we leave,” Angel said. 

“Agreed,” Mister H said.

*     *     *

-Jumin Han entered the chat room-

-Jaehee Kang entered the chat room-

 **Jaehee** : It seems that we are the only one’s here, Mr. Han.

 **Jumin** : For now. I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before Zen or Seven come online. 

**Jaehee** : Can we talk about what happened earlier?

 **Jumin** : Not here. You know this, Assistant Kang.

 **Jumin** : We can talk tomorrow in the office. 

**Jaehee** : Yes sir.

-707 entered the chat room-

 **707** : hey

 **707** : hey hey

 **707** : How’s it going? 

**707** : Oh. It’s only you two. 

**707** : I guess that means Yoosung and Zen aren’t home yet. 

**Jaehee** : What are you talking about? 

**707** : Nothing, nothing!

-Zen entered the chat room-

-Yoosung entered the chat room-

 **Yoosung** ★: did you guys here what happened today!? At the hotel!

 **Zen** : Were you guys watching the news!?

 **Yoosung** ★: …

 **Zen** : …

 **707** : Whelp. 

**Jumin** : the answer to that question would be

 **Jumin** : Yes. We did see the news. 

**Jumin** : what about it?

 **Zen** : That Pyromaniac guy got away. 

**Zen** : What are w

 **Zen** : What are those guys gonna do?

 **Yoosung** ★: Yeah! What if they start another fire?

 **Jumin** : We’ll just have to wait and see if 707, Mister H, Mind, Star and Angel will be able to catch him next time. 

**Yoosung** ★: I think that’s a pretty lame answer. 

**Yoosung** ★: shouldn’t they go out and try to catch him?

 **707** : I agree with Yoosung. 

**707** : They should probably go out and do something.

 **Jumin** : I don't think there's anything that they can do. 

**Jumin** : I heard from a reliable source that the guy just…

 **Jumin** : disappeared. No trace. 

**Jumin** : if that’s true, then I don't think that there’s much they’d be able to do about finding him.

 **707** : Ugh. 

**707** : I hate when you make sense. 

**707** : you’re making it hard for my hero

 **707** : To

 **707** : Be

 **707** : A

 **707** : HERO

 **707** : ★ 

**707** : !!!

 **Jaehee** : One message please. 

**707** : -3-

 **Jumin** : anyway, I have to go. 

**Jumin** : Good bye

-Jumin left the chat room-

*     *     *

A young woman sat close to the the tent where the wounded were laid out on cots. She was leaning over the fourth burn victim, her hands over the man as her hands glowed with a green light. The doctors stared awestruck as the woman as she healed the men. 

When she finished the burn victim, she sat back on her heels and took a deep breath as pain lanced through her leg, the same spot where the man was burned. But as soon as it came, it disappeared. She stood up and moved over to the next man. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with helping us, miss?” One of the doctors asked. 

“It’s no trouble,” the woman said. “I just wish that I was here in time it try to help prevent this from happening.” 

“No no. You’re doing more then enough to help us right now. Thank you so much,” replied the doctor. “Is there anything we can do to repay you?” 

“Actually… can you tell me everything you now about Mister H, Mind over Matter, Star of Creativity, Defender of Justice 707 and The Angel?”


End file.
